Tell Her This
by Season4.5
Summary: 2 Weddings, one affair. If only Lorelai can accept the truth that her parents may not like Luke and that Rory has to learn to let go of the past and embrace her inevitable future with Tristin. My first JJ with Trory.
1. Rules of Engagements

TELL HER THIS

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls, its contents, characters and situations are the property of WB, Amy and Daniel Palladino, its writers, directors and producers. The fanfic situations used are borrowed from within the series and are not meant to be spoilers. Hope you enjoy the story!

A/N: Prequels: "The Miseducation" series. Picks up from the Epilogue of "Wearing the Funny Red Sheet". I also would like to give credit to Diffuser, whose song "Tell Her This" has inspired this little tale.

CHAPTER 1

Lorelai could still hear her daughter's squeal from the phone. She was so happy!

"That's a big grin on your face," Luke teased her. It was a perfect spring afternoon and Lorelai was on cloud nine.

"Tristin finally asked her to marry him," she said.

"It's about time. That boy was dragging his feet," Luke commented.

"I can't believe that you're rooting for Tristin!" Lorelai teased him. Lorelai loved the fact that despite Luke's crusty exterior, he was a big marshmallow inside.

"Well I'm going to see him during holidays, right?" Luke gruffly expressed to his fiancée.

"Your warm disposition on life is very overwhelming," Lorelai said as she hugged the burly man.

Luke just growled.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Rory arrived that Saturday. No matter how infrequent she had been home in the past couple of years, the crap shack still made her feel at home.

"Mom!" she called out from the foyer.

"Up here!" Lorlelai yelled back.

"So where's Luke?" she asked, giving her mother a peck on the cheek.

"I give you one guess," she told her.

"The Diner," she said.

"Good memory for an absentee daughter," she credited Rory.

"We're not going through this again, are we?" Rory groaned.

Lorelai walked from the bathroom to her bedroom. Rory was at her heels.

"So, where's the ring?" Lorelai finally asked as she got her hair up with the millionth bobby pin she stuck in her hair.

Rory enthusiastically stuck her hand out for her mother's inspection.

"Wow, pretty and sparkly!" Lorelai commented. "You're lucky."

"Why thank you. I'd like to think I'm special," she giggled like a little girl.

"So where is Mister DuStudly?" Lorelai asked.

"He had to finish up some paperwork before graduating," Rory said. "You're stuck… Alone… With me."

"I just wanted to congratulate him," Lorelai admitted. "I'll call him later on. Sheesh! So, tell me how he proposed."

Rory went through the details of Tristin's proposal as much as she could. Between the two of them, they shrieked and squealed like a bunch of girls in a slumber party.

"… And then the convertible top of the car came down. The ring was on the backseat of the car. I wonder where he gets all these ideas!" Rory gushed.

"I wish I was there. Damn, you think he got it on video?" Lorelai asked.

"I wish. It was so magical," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Who would've thought that you were going to be marrying Tristin DuGrey?" Lorelai thought back fondly.

"Not me," she giggled. "I'd say my life with him started at Chilton but I didn't like him then," she admitted.

"Oh you're so square. You had to have liked him a teensy bit to have him irritate you way back then," Lorelai pointed out to her.

"Mom, he was annoying! And a flirt! And pesky!" she enumerated.

"And he's all those things still only you've learned to tolerate them," Lorelai said.

"No, he's changed!" Rory defended her beau.

"When was the last time he pulled a Mrs. Robinson joke on you?" she asked.

"He asked me if it was too late to date you before he proposed," Rory recalled.

"My point exactly," Lorelai responded. "Now wouldn't you be disappointed if he hit on grandma."

"Do you have to be so verbose?" Rory asked, looking disgusted.

"I send you to college and you use Webster against me," Lorelai shot her daughter an incredulous look.

"You know what I mean," Rory commented. "On to you."

"Why me? What have I done now?" Lorelai asked.

"I told you my story. Now tell me yours," she hinted.

"Hmm. Maybe I should tell you his proposal when you're a little older," Lorelai teased.

"See? I cannot have a decent conversation with a woman who is regressing in mental age," Rory complained.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's not as exciting as yours," her mother said.

"Mom, it's your engagement story. It's not like you have to compete with anyone," her daughter pointed out.

Lorelai thought of the way Luke proposed. It was very simple and yet intimate.

"Lor, what do you see five years from now?" Luke asked her, stroking her naked arm as he hugged her in bed.

"Other than the fact that I'll be over 40?" she asked. "Hopefully, pay you back in full for the loan and have enough money to get this house repaired."

"No, I mean do you see us together?" he clarified.

Lorelai stroked the hair on his chest. In the last couple of years, Lorelai felt like Luke had been there with her from the very start and to her, that meant a lot.

"Luke," she said, "I don't think I'd exist without you here with me," she confided.

Luke kissed her on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered.

"Did you read your horoscope for the day?" he asked.

She looked at him strangely. "When? We just got up!"

"Well, I think you should check it out today," he reminded her.

"Okay," she said.

"Do you want me to get it?" he volunteered.

He didn't wait for her to answer. He went to the door to retrieve the paper. Lorelai sat up and unfolded the paper. Next to her horoscope, a note said, "a certain person will ask you to marry him. Answering 'yes' will make your day better."

Lorelai had to hold her tears back. "Is this real?"

"You know I'm not good with words," Luke admitted.

"Luke…" she stuttered.

"Marry me," he ordered her.

"Is this another way for you to shut me up?" she asked.

"No, this is what will," he said as he kissed her squarely on the mouth.


	2. Same Story, Different Fiancee

CHAPTER 2

"So mom, I am in a quandary," Rory confessed as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Spill," Lorelai ordered, talking impolitely with a full mouth.

"I know this is going to be strange but I would like dad to walk me down the aisle," Rory admitted.

Lorelai choked on a chewed morsel. Taking a swig out of her black java, she cleared her throat prior to responding.

"Christopher?" she asked. "I wouldn't find it strange that you'd want your dad to walk you down the aisle."

"I know you won't but it will be your wedding day, too," Rory pointed out.

Lorelai was flabbergasted. How could she have forgotten someone so crucial on a day she never thought would ever happen to her? The mere thought of having Christopher in the wedding would be awkward. Despite the numerous false starts and broken promises, Lorelai always thought that Christopher will be the one eventually standing next to her when she took her vows in front of a minister. The fact that he would be a spectator to the whole event made her sad.

"Mom?" Rory interrupted her thoughts. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah," Lorelai responded apologetically. "I just had to collect my thoughts."

"If it's going to be awkward…" Rory mentioned.

"No, it isn't," Lorelai squashed her daughter's vacillation. "Would you mind it I told him the news?"

Rory unconsciously rubbed the mug's mouth while she thought of her mother's suggestion. "Wouldn't dad think it strange that you're the one telling him I'm getting married?"

"I haven't quite told him that I'm getting married either," she acknowledged. "He's bound to find out that I'll be jumping the marital broom next to you."

"Oh boy," Rory sighed. "Don't tell me that you haven't told grams and gramps that you're getting married."

"If I said 'yes' would you buy it?" Lorelai inquired.

"You're hopeless," Rory groaned. She slammed her coffee cup on the table as she polished off the last of her coffee. "Make sure you tell them this week. You don't, I will do it for you and I won't sympathize with you when grandma will show up at your bachelorette party talking about tiaras and gloves all over again."

"Can we have a reenactment at the Queen Victoria's?" Lorelai asked, making light of Rory's consequential dare.

Rory just looked at her mother straight in the eye. "Just do it."

Lorelai watched her daughter leave through the door while Luke strutted toward her table slowly, holding a dishcloth on one hand, a coffee pot on the other.

"What ultimatum has she stipulated now?" he asked.

"Tell my parents we're getting married or else," Lorelai said.

A grunt emerged from Luke's lips. "That's a tall order."

"Thank you, peanut gallery. Wanna head up to the Addams Family Mansion to break the news?"

Luke flashed her a look that could kill. Sighing, he said, "Let me know when I need to get the suit out. I might as well be prepared to be put in a casket afterwards."

"That's why I'm marrying you. You're so romantic," Lorelai sweetly responded to his macabre comment.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Christopher just laid Gigi down for the night. He loved this time during the weekends. It gave him time to collect his thoughts and take a breather from his hectic life.

He sighed as he poured himself a cup of coffee. The scent of the strong brew made his thoughts drift to Lorelai. How did she do it at the age of sixteen? A sad smile crept on his lips. It's been almost two years since he had a decent conversation with her. She had been his anchor since they bonded all those years ago. That was twenty-three years ago. Twenty- one of those, he had to remind himself that Lorelai had to live with a reminder of what could've happened between them. He strolled slowly to the living room where he stashed away a photo of the brunette Sherry always thought of as competition. He always thought his ex-wife was paranoid about her but as he traced Lorelai's face on the photo, maybe she was right after all.

"You are going to be the bane of my existence," Chris whispered to the photo like Lorelai could actually hear her. He looked up remembering one time Gigi caught him talking to the photograph. She proceeded to take the photo out once Chris laid the frame down. She started babbling to it and calling it "mommy". When Sherry decided to leave, the only maternal figure Gigi identified with was Lorelai. Gigi saw more of Lorelai than she ever did of Sherry. After his ex-wife's sudden demise and the big brouhaha at the elder Gilmore's renewal of vows, Gigi had been without a female role model other than her nameless, faceless nannies.

The jarring ring of the telephone snapped Chris back to the present. Striding purposefully towards the receiver, her answered it with a curt hello.

"Hey, lover boy. It's Trixie. Do you have time for a naughty phone call?" Lorelai purred on the other end.

Christopher's heart leapt at the sound of her voice. He had missed her and day-by-day, he fantasized about making an attempt to rekindle their long lost romance. "So by what fate am I graced to receive a phone call from an angel like you?"

"I know we haven't talked in a long time but I was going through my phone list and I came across your name and I thought it would be a blast to talk about our last rendezvous," Lorelai said in her seductive bedroom voice.

"I thought you forgot about me. You know, too much time had lapsed between us," Chris scolded, playing along with Lorelai's game.

"You know," she said throatily, "you could've called, too. Two people can play this game."

"I would love to but I have been preoccupied by a five year-old," he replied, taking a sip of his afternoon coffee.

"You go, Peewee Herman!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Chris let out a hearty laugh before responding. It was good to hear from her again. "So Trixie, what's your pleasure?" he asked seductively, trying to gauge his former flame's mood. "Last time we spoke you were in your bachelorette party."

Lorelai winced on the other end of the phone. "Oh you just know me so well!"

"Uh oh," Chris responded in tease. Somehow, Lorelai's statement didn't bode well with him. His stomach took a roller coaster dip, making him break into cold sweat and nausea.

"Please don't make it harder than it already is," Lorelai pleaded, changing back to her normal voice.

"Don't tell me that you're calling me at your bachelorette party," he moaned, closing his eyes. The thought that Lorelai is going through the whole process again is making him ill.

"It's only eight o'clock, ninny, in puritan New England, so no," she negated.

"That didn't stop you when you were going to marry… what's his name again? Max?" he tried to recall.

"Nothing gets past you, huh?" Lorelai started sulking.

"So what is it?" a moment of elation overwhelmed him.

"Your firstborn is getting married," Lorelai informed him, talking in the speed of an auctioneer on his fifth cup of coffee.

"What?" Chris yelled out almost spilling coffee all over him.

"You know, church bells ringing, bad toupee ministers, garter tossing, ugly bridesmaid dresses... You've heard of it before," Lorelai listed.

"I heard you well the first time around, Lorelai," he said, irritated. "When did this all happen? Why didn't she call me herself? I mean, did the guy even ask permission?" Chris could feel his face turn red from his anger.

"Slow down, Speedy," Lorelai tried to calm him down. She knew she was going to suffer Chris' wrath but she had to make him see reason.

"Tristin proposed to her on his thesis exhibition at Princeton. He's a nice guy, I swear," Lorelai placated him.

"Is this the same Tristin that used to bug her in high school?" Chris asked as he tried to control the frustration mounting within him.

"Yes, but he's outgrown the hair-pulling thing. He's learned that flipping the girl's skirts isn't gentlemanly and that calling her by her real name is more endearing than monikers," Lorelai said, crossing her fingers behind her back. She never told Chris about the "accident" Rory had in her sophomore year with Dean's baby and how Tristin dealt with the issue. "Please don't be upset with Rory. I told her I will break the news to you."

Chris was upset in so many levels that trying to listen to reason from Lorelai was sapping him of his energy.

"And yes, he did ask for her hand in marriage," Lorelai confirmed. All of a sudden, Lorelai felt sorry for Chris. She cheated him out of the opportunity to give Tristin and Rory his permission; a fatherly right that she should have taken more seriously in hindsight.

"That's good," he said noncommittal. "I guess I am bummed that she didn't tell me herself."

"I know and I'm sorry," Lorelai apologized. "I will make sure that she will tell you all the details the next time she calls."

Silence.

"She didn't know how you'd react especially after the big blowout," Lorelai continued on saying after the time lapsed without anyone talking.

Chris didn't have to go into detail with what Lorelai was talking about. After Sherry's death, Emily and Richard tried once more to have him and Lorelai together despite her current 'taken' status to one Luke Danes. Luke was someone he knew he couldn't compete with. Despite the rough exterior, he was more of a father and friend to Rory and Lorelai than he ever will be.

"You should tell her that no matter what happens between you and me, her relationship with me will never change," he tried to assuage her.

"She knows that," she retorted passively.

"So why do I feel you're holding back on something, Lor," he questioned her, feeling there was a 'but' somewhere in her statement.

"Because there is something else," Lorelai admitted.

"Oh boy. Do I have to shell out Gigi's college money for the shindig?" Chris tried to steer the conversation to something lighter. "Do I have to trade my Volvo in for a beat up grocery getter?"

"No, nothing that drastic," Lorelai chuckled. She was more nervous about what she was going to say next. "That's probably going to be the least of your worries."

"You'd like Gigi to be the flower girl," he hinted.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea," she stalled.

"So what is it, Lor? You and Rory are arguing whether or not she should be dressed in the wedding dress Stephanie Seymour wore in 'November Rain'?" he mocked.

"Heck no! That still would be my wedding dress," she guffawed.

"Then what is it?" he prodded.

"I'm getting married, too," she confessed.

Chris accidentally dropped the phone. He forgot to breathe to the point of almost passing out.


	3. The Bomb Goes Off

CHAPTER 3

"So how long are we supposed to sit through this event?" Luke whispered in Lorelai's ear.

"At least as soon as Rory crosses the stage," Lorelai whispered back.

That was what Luke was afraid of. It was hard enough that he had to try to convince someone in the last minute to cover him at the diner.

He remembered Jess calling him last Saturday. His call was a welcome distraction to what he was doing at that moment.

"Luke, mom said you tried calling," Jess said over the telephone.

"Yeah. I tried your cell phone but you weren't picking up," Luke said, struggling to take the necktie he was trying on.

"Yeah, it's called a job, Uncle. I can't take them while in the building," Jess explained while he heard his uncle grunting and groaning. "What are you doing?"

"Taking this blasted necktie off," Luke hissed as he struggled with the knot.

"You don't wear ties," Jess said.

"I have to wear one to Rory's graduation," Luke confessed. "That's why I need you to come over if you can."

For an instant, Jess hesitated. He tried to avoid Stars Hollow so that he doesn't have to run into her again. He never got to hear her say "I love you" back to him but he can't ask her that. She took the first step to tell him the same words only he ran away. He should've taken the chance to stick it out and for once not be afraid to take a chance.

"Jess, you still there?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Jess responded abruptly. "When do you need me?"

"Thursday, if that's okay with you," Luke grumbled.

"Cutting it short there, aren't you?" Jess mocked Luke.

"I know," Luke admitted. "But Rory scored extra tickets on the last minute so now I get to go and sit next to her parents."

"Wow, so did you take a crash course in Charm School?" Jess egged his uncle.

"If that's what you call talking to a mirror at nine o'clock at night wearing a suit that I really don't know if it's in style or not," Luke guffawed.

"I am impressed, Luke," Jess said after he formed a mental picture of Luke cussing and making polite with his reflection on the full-length mirror.

"But you can tell me that you can't come so that I don't have to go," Luke offered quickly.

"Oh, you're not getting off that easily," Jess leered at the other end of the line. "It's the least that you can do for Rory."

"So you'll come to town?" Luke clarified.

"Yeah. I have to do an article on Lane's band anyway. They're getting a lot of coverage since they've become a mainstay in the New York pub circuit. I could at least get a scoop for the paper," Jess explained.

"Hey, thanks Jess. You don't know how much this means to me," Luke said.

"Yeah, I do," Jess said sadly, thinking of Rory. "Tell her congratulations for me."

"I will," Luke responded with a smile.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore," the dean called out in the podium.

A round of cheers went around when Rory crossed the stage. You could see her blush on stage as she moved her tassel. Luke stood up like the rest of the Gilmore clan. He stood there like a proud father. Pride swelled in his heart and his chest, guarding the tears that were forming in his eyes.

Luke listened to the names of the other graduates being called out. He took that time to absorb what he was getting himself in. His eyes roved around the section they occupied. Richard and Emily stood on Lorelai's left. Christopher sat at the end of their row. Tristin, Madeline and Louise occupied the seats in front of them. 'This is Rory's world. This is Lorelai's world,' Luke said to himself.

"And I present to you, the graduating class of two thousand and six. Congratulations!"

Caps flew in the air as a sign that the commencement exercises were over.

All of a sudden, he felt like an outsider. Everyone in the tight circle in front of him was from money; a long history of it. Luke never pitied himself except for that split second. He didn't have any debts. He has a successful business. He has a woman that loves him. But he knows that he cannot give Lorelai the world he thinks he deserves.

She is smart and full of life. She has a razor sharp business sense that he always admired. She is forgiving to a fault but never is a pushover. Maybe proposing to her was not his best move.

Luke rattled off in his head the pros and cons of proposing to the dynamic woman while the family got off of their seats to meet up with Rory, Paris, Logan and Marty. He hesitated and watched the Gilmores flock toward the graduates.

Photos were taken. Hugs were exchanged. While he silently watched the family bonding taking place, Rory's eyes found him and almost immediately ran towards him.

"Luke, you made it!" Rory gushed, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations, Rory," he whispered in her ear.

"You better come over and take a picture with us," Rory said.

"No, no. Let your family take the pictures," Luke urged her.

"Well you're going to be family," Rory reminded him. "Please?"

Luke didn't want to tell her that he's uncomfortable but he grinned and had Rory lead him by the hand. "You know I'm just doing this for you."

"Thank you," she said.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Christopher leaned back on the chair's backrest. He watched his daughter kiss Tristin. He saw Logan snuggle up against Louise. Even Marty who felt uncomfortable taking Emily's offer to join them for a graduation lunch was canoodling with his fellow graduate, Amanda. He alone was staring at the mother of his child who held the perfect smile. He never felt so alone in that table.

"Alright, alright," Lorelai called the table in order. "I would like to make a toast."

"Lorelai, sit down. Have you no manners?" Emily scolded her.

"Come on, mom. You at least have one Gilmore graduate from a four-year institution. Take a chill pill," Lorelai chided her mother.

A groan erupted around the table.

"I would like to take this opportunity to point out that the lovely lady that is sitting in that chair," she took the moment to point to Rory, "is all me."

"Hey!" Christopher yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. There's the donor," she retorted to Chris' objection. "But that lady is the fruit of my loins down to her addiction to caffeine."

Yells and cheers again exploded.

"And I hope that she carries on the Gilmore name to prosperity and fame when she kicks the likes of Anderson Cooper from CNN. Look out world!" Lorelai proclaimed.

Everyone raised their glasses to a toast as their lunch got served to them. The boisterous crowd simmered down while they ate. Almost everyone was oblivious to the bomb that still has to erupt.

Dessert was set in front of each person after an hour of fine dining and drinks. Rory stood up to make an announcement of her own.

"Since this is my graduation, I get to say what I want," Rory said smugly. "I want to announce that Logan's dad, Mitchum Huntzberger had offered me a position in their New York office. It's nothing big but I'd be doing some field work."

Claps went off to Rory.

Rory paused to look at her mother. "I would also like to thank mom for helping me make my dreams come true."

Lorelai blew a kiss to her daughter.

"I would like to say 'thanks' to my grandparents. Without them, I would've not made it here," she paused. "I would've been a Harvard graduate."

"Sacrilege!" Richard yelped in good humor.

"But if I went to Harvard, I might not have the opportunity to meet up with Tristin and get reacquainted with him outside of high school," Rory's voice softened as she focused on the man beside her. "Everyone, Tristin asked me to marry him and I have accepted!"

Everyone on the table with the exception of Richard and Emily knew about the news but knew better than rock the boat.

"That's a surprise! Congratulations!" Emily exclaimed as she got off of her seat to go hug the young couple. "Richard, I guess you have to visit Janlen and make arrangements."

"Already marked in my book," Richard chuckled. "Congratulations, Tristin and Rory."

"So when's the wedding? " Emily asked.

Rory paused before she answered her grandmother. She looked at her mother like she was telepathically trying to ask help in answering the question.

"Uh, mom, she's getting married this fall, next to me," Lorelai said between a half serious chuckle.

Emily's lighthearted manner took a defensive pose immediately.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and stood up. Luke followed Lorelai's actions, waiting for the bomb to go off.

"Luke asked me to marry me and I accepted," she announced.

Hoots and hollers from the children around the table with the exception of Rory erupted. Richard became rigid and stared at Christopher.

"You are not serious," Richard commented.

"As a heart attack, dad," Lorelai said with a frown tugging o the corner of her lips.

Emily stood erectly and marched towards Lorelai and Luke. "You are making the biggest mistake."

"Who says, mom?" Lorelai dared her mother to respond.

"Other than the fact that it is tacky to have multiple weddings in one time, you're marrying Luke," Emily rattled off.

"I know that, mom." Lorelai said.

"What is so wrong with you marrying Christopher? There's no Sherry involved and Gigi already loves you. Why don't you marry your daughter's father?" Emily asked without listening to the words she spat.

"Because it was Luke who asked me to marry him, not Chris," Lorelai said in finality.

Emily and Richard stared at Christopher.

"Aren't you going to do something about this?" Emily grilled Christopher.

Christopher sat up straight from his seat and eyed the elderly couple. "I wish Lorelai and Luke the best."

Emily clammed up as she policed her belongings from the table.

Smugly, Emily said, "Let's see if you can get to the altar. We know your record of running away from events like this."

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" Lorelai asked, a tear escaping the corner of her eye while she squeezed Luke's hand tightly.

"Because you can do better," Emily said through gritted teeth.

Just like that, Emily and Richard left the table.


	4. Who Made Her the Wedding Planner?

CHAPTER 4

Rory could tell from the ride home that her mother was disappointed with what happened at the restaurant. To Rory, she felt like it was a slap in the face that her grandparents welcomed her announcement with open arms while her mother's always has to be subjected to scrutiny.

Luke tried to make light of the situation saying that at least they know that they would have two less people in the reception. Lorelai chuckled at the notion.

"Hey Rory, in your honor, the diner is open only to a few select people, if you get my drift. You and your mom are free to raid the place," Luke hinted. He knew his girls would act like children in a candy shop when they have an endless supply of coffee even for a day.

"Are you serious?" Rory's eyes lit up. "Mom, we can actually play bagel hockey on the floor!"

"That would be so cool," Lorelai chimed in as Luke pulled his truck in front of the crap shack. "But let's get out of these monkey suits before we do something relatively fun."

"You're not pulling our leg are you?" Rory asked Luke.

"Nope. This is my graduation present to you seeing I didn't get you a car to mark the special occasion," Luke teased since he thought it was rather absurd that a lot of graduates were given cars for presents like they were inexpensive toys from the dollar store.

"You know I don't need anything. You showing up at the graduation was enough," she admitted before jumping out of the truck. "We'll be there in about an hour."

"I'll be waiting!" Luke called out before pulling away.

Rory and Lorelai waited until the truck disappeared at the end of the street. Lorelai put her arms around her daughter's shoulder and gave her a big squeeze.

"What's that all about?" Rory asked.

"For not ever disappointing me," she said, laying a kiss on the crown of her head.

They walked in silence through the front door. Before Rory retreated to her room, she asked her mother, "I'm glad that you told them you're getting married."

Lorelai smiled wanly. "Me too."

"Are you disappointed that grandma and grandpa reacted that way?" Rory prodded.

Lorelai twisted in place like a child before responding. "I'd be lying if I said it doesn't bother me. But I knew that they'd react that way."

"I'm sorry," Rory mumbled.

"Me, too," Lorelai admitted.

Rory was walking towards her room when Lorelai started talking again.

"Hey Ror, go ahead without me. I'm going to take a shower before heading there."

Perturbed, Rory said, "Okay."

Then both went their separate ways.

Lorelai deliberately took the steps to her room slowly and quietly. She laid out a pair of jeans and a shirt on her bed. She disrobed slowly while she let the water in the shower run. As soon as she got under it, she started crying.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tristin stared out of the bay window when he was interrupted.

"You know this is a private party. This placed is closed," he was rudely reminded.

"I was personally invited by Luke," Tristin responded in the same rude manner he was spoken to.

Like bulls, they both snorted at the same time.

"Fine," the server responded. "Want coffee?"

"Please," Tristin responded bluntly.

People started trickling into the diner slowly. Tristin recognized a few of them like Sookie and Jackson who decided to leave their two kids at home for the event. Then Miss Patty walked in. Surely, Tristin tried to make himself as inconspicuous as he could. Tristin held his breath that Dean would skip the whole event for everyone's sake.

Jess was miffed when he served the blonde his coffee. He hasn't met the guy and yet he felt somehow threatened. However, his brooding was short lived once he noticed a couple of raised eyebrows as people saw him behind the counter. Jess stared at the hordes of food still being appearing in addition the goodies Sookie prepared for the event. Greetings among neighbors were exchanged. Gifts brought for Rory started mounting at the end of the arranged buffet table. The "Cheers" atmosphere of everybody knowing each other's name made the once quiet diner into a source of noise pollution that it irritated Jess to the point of almost walking out.

"Jess, it's a surprise to see you here!" Sookie was the first to acknowledge his presence. He didn't know whether that was a good sign or not.

"Yeah, Luke needed some help when Rory got the grad tickets so he could attend," Jess muttered.

"That's so nice of you, Jess. I'm think Luke appreciates that a lot," Miss Patty throatily responded.

"Yes, I do appreciate it," Luke said as he walked around the corner in his usual red flannel outfit. He tapped his nephew's shoulder before he picked up the coffee pot and started serving drinks to the gathering crowd.

Jess was not surprised at the amount of people that came in to celebrate the milestone Rory was celebrating. Inside, he felt anxious about seeing her again. Thoughts ran rampant in his head about them running away together. He still hoped.

Suddenly, the door busted open and his heart sank. Rory was on the back of a brunette who carried her around. She looked so much like the girl he once knew and yet somehow, he knew that she was now a stranger to him.

"Look what I found loitering in front of the diner!" Rory yelled as cheers erupted. She was referring to Graham whose commencement exercise went on simultaneously with hers.

"Graham!" Tristin yelled out as he got up and aided Rory in getting off of Graham's back. His hands lingered on her waist as he pressed his lips up against her cheek. The exchange of affection both men exchanged with Rory made Jess feel like the outsider he always has been; first in and yet last to know.

Rory was surprised and humbled at the same time as the town folk approached her to give their salutations.

Jess had to take a reality check at that point. Not once did Rory look his way. Not once did she entertain the idea that he would be around to see her reach her dream. Jealousy reared its ugly head as he remembered how happy she was when he broke into her bedroom to replace all the Harvard paraphernalia with Yale's. However, he kept his emotions in check. Nightfall will come soon and he can disappear again like he did years ago.

Not even half an hour after Rory's arrival, a younger crowd showed up which he assumed were Rory's friends from college. Jess deduced that this twenty-something crowd has become regulars in Stars Hollow since people like Miss Patty and Babette seem to know them by face or by name.

"Louise, I haven't seen you in a long time! Come give me some sugar," Miss Patty said as she asked the blonde to give her a hug.

"Hi, Miss Patty," Louise greeted back as she gave the large woman a squeeze. They became close friends when they realized both of them share the same weakness: men.

"So where is your boyfriend, honey?" Miss Patty asked.

"You mean, fiancé?" she giggled, offering her left hand for inspection.

"Oh my. That's a boulder you got there," Miss Patty said as she studied the engagement ring.

"Thank you. He'll be around in a few. He needed to get some provisions," Louise said.

On the other end of the room, Louise started pushing tables together. Luke was curious as to why she was rearranging the furniture.

"Madeline, what are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Getting the war table ready," Madeline responded like it was a natural response.

"Oh, don't tell me," Luke groaned.

Like clockwork, Paris barged into the room with a messenger bag, stack of magazines and note pads and rolled up poster boards for whatever reason.

"Paris, what are you doing?" Luke asked.

"We have a deadline, Luke. We need a game plan!" Paris deadpanned the flannel-covered man.

"There is no 'we', Paris. Yes, there are people getting married but you are not getting married," Luke pointed out to her in a whisper since the town still is clueless about the Gilmore girls' current soon-to-be-married status.

For a second, disappointment flickered in her eyes. "Oh. But someone has to do it! I mean, did you and Lorelai hire a planner? You know, I can plan this without asking for a cent and make things happen with a tight budget."

Luke knew from the years Rory brought the high-strung girl around that Paris does not mean harm to anyone. She just wants to feel welcomed.

"I'm sorry, Paris," Luke apologized. "You and the girls can talk about the frilly stuff later but right now, we're having a graduation party. Enjoy yourself first then ask Rory and Lorelai what they would need to get established."

Paris looked up, batting her eyes at Luke before she got distracted with the familiar face behind the counter.

"Jess? Aren't you Jess?" Paris said, walking away from Luke and approaching the counter.

"Who wants to know?" Jess looked up, trying to recognize the girl.

"It's me, Paris. We had dinner once at Rory's and you became my pseudo boyfriend when Dean walked in?" Paris tried to jog his memory.

Rory's ears perked up when she heard Paris' rapid-fire voice twittering in the background. She followed Paris with her eyes until she laid her eyes on the one man she thought would never be back in Stars Hollow.

"Jess," Rory whispered.

"Who, babe?" Tristin asked, rubbing his fiancé's shoulders.

Rory knitted her brows before acknowledging Tristin's inquiry. "Jess, Luke's nephew. It's been quite a while since I've last seen him."

"You're acquainted with that goon?" Tristin chortled.

"If you must know, yes. I actually dated him on and off eons ago," Rory confessed.

Tristin looked at her, waiting for some confirmation that Rory isn't planning to rekindle any lost love for Luke's nephew.

He received a kiss on the base on his neck, which sent goose bumps all over his body.

"Relax. The only romance I want to visit over and over again is ours," she promised. "Besides, you two have something in common."

"Other than dating you?" Tristin asked.

Rory playfully slapped his arm. "Yes," she said. "Both of you would like the opportunity to turn Dean into a punching bag."

Tristin landed a loud smack on her lips before he muttered his own confession.

"I think I like this guy already," he said.

Lane busted through the doors towing a huge box and Zach along with her. In seconds, Rory and Lane were squealing like little girls.

Luke was happy to see Rory enjoying herself among her friends and loved ones. He looked around the room and noticed someone missing: Lorelai.

He was a little surprised that she would miss this event. Usually at this point, she would have had half of Stars Hollow doing the limbo or something as asinine. Her absence was glaringly obvious that he had to interrupt the festivities.

"Excuse me, ladies," Luke apologized before speaking to Rory. "Where's your mom?"

Rory looked around before giving her response. "I know she said to go on ahead of her but I'd be thinking she would be here by now."

Luke closed his eyes and counted to ten before responding. He knew ten to one why Lorelai was somewhere other than the party.

Luke excused himself and told Jess that he had to run an errand. He took the truck and headed down to Lorelai's. He invited himself in and marched up the steps, two at a time. There he found Lorelai crying on the floor in her bathrobe.


	5. Saint Luke

CHAPTER 5

Luke was beside himself when he looked at his beloved Lorelai crumpled on the floor.

"Lorelai!" he exclaimed as he ran to her side.

Her bleary eyes focused on him, blushing as he caught her unaware.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" she asked, trying to get up. She wiped the rivulets that marred her perfect skin.

"Figuring out why you're not at the diner," he quietly responded. He knelt in front of her, trying to get a hold of her hand. "Want to talk about it?"

Lorelai hesitated. For once she felt vulnerable in front of him.

"For the longest time, I have learned to live the life of a salmon," she said prophetically. "You know, swim against the current? This time, I just wish that I would be eaten by a bear."

"Watched Animal Planet again, didn't we?" Luke teased, trying to cheer her up. She flashed him a wan smile placating the man in front of her.

Luke sat next to her on the floor quietly. They contemplated what they are getting into permanently.

"You know, if you think we should call the engagement off..." he lead in.

"Bite that tongue, Buster," Lorelai threatened.

"Lorelai, we have to be practical here," he pointed out. "As much as I love you, I don't want to get between you and your parents."

"I've remedied that a long time ago, buddy," Lorelai snorted, playing with the robe's belt. "I just wish for once that my parents would be happy for me."

Luke nodded in silence. "That's what they're doing."

"You have a funny way of mistaking misery for happiness," Lorelai said, the side of her lip curled into a smile.

"Think about it," Luke said sadly. "I am definitely not Prince Charming. I don't drive a Porsche."

"I have Tristin for that," she finished the thought for him.

"Yeah. Let's talk about you borrowing your daughter's fiancée to cure your whimsical needs," Luke chuckled. "That kid indulges you too much."

"He's a great kid," Lorelai smiled. She couldn't have asked for a better man to marry her daughter.

"Back to me," Luke segued.

"Yes, back to you," Lorelai agreed. "So what if you don't drive a Porsche. I didn't date you because you drove one."

"But I'm not from a prominent family with good breeding," Luke pointed out.

"If I wanted breeding, I'd go to the Westminster kennel show," Lorelai declared. "Last time I checked I wasn't the princess of Monaco either so we're even."

"I just want to be sure that you know what you're going through," Luke said.

"I do. Now let's get this show on the road," Lorelai sad bravely, not knowing how she's going to tough it out.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Tristin watched Rory from across the room. He thought it was rather strange that the small town he always thought was just a black dot on a map is now a place he called home. He was going to miss it when he and Rory move to New York.

"So how did the luncheon go?" Graham broke Tristin's reverie.

"Good. Finally announced to Rory's grandparents that we're getting married," Tristin updated Graham. "Lorelai also announced her engagement to Luke."

"They're getting married, too?" Graham asked enthusiastically.

"Shhh! I don't think the town knows yet," Tristin hushed his cousin.

"Not even Miss Patty?" Graham grinned.

"Especially Miss Patty," Tristin said, chuckling.

"Well I am glad that Richard and Emily are seeing the ladies off to good people," Graham ribbed his cousin.

"I won't celebrate yet, if I were you," Tristin warned him.

"Why?" a frown broke on Graham's forehead.

"They're not too keen about Lorelai marrying Luke," Tristin grumbled.

Graham was about to say something but he clammed up. He knew the tale too well. It was just a pity wealthy people didn't see Luke as a rich man. Graham had the utmost respect for the diner man. Luke, along with Lorelai and the rest of Stars Hollow, welcomed and adopted the motley crew Rory brought home from Yale every now and then. They were labeled the 'rich orphans' but they were never treated as outsiders.

Suddenly, the bells on the front door of the diner chimed.

"I know you are not starting a party without me!" Lorelai announced to the crowded room.

Everyone burst in greeting, giving the mother of the graduate hugs and kisses. Luke trailed behind her, smiling. That was Luke to everyone; the man on the side, giving Lorelai the floor.

"Hold up, before anything else…" Lorelai said in the loudest voice she could surmount.

"You are not saying anything until these get popped!" Logan entered through the doors holding up champagne bottles. Madeline and Louise squealed in delight. Immediately, they scrounged up glasses from the back room, disregarding the evil looks Jess shot them.

Luke smiled wide. "Logan, what are you doing? This is a diner, not a pub."

"But at this moment, it isn't and you're closed for business. Thus, it's a residence," Logan rebutted playfully, shooting him a wink.

"Fine, fine," he surrendered without putting up a fight. "If Taylor finds out…"

"Luke, you think I'll set you up for failure?" Logan asked. "Man of little faith, I can do a thing or two to get Taylor to mind his own business."

"Just don't tell me what it is. I don't want to be incriminated," Luke guffawed.

Jess was surprised to witness the banter between Luke and the man named Logan. Uncle Luke is part of the cool crowd? Jess thought the town had gone mad.

However, the truth was stronger than fiction. He was overwhelmed with the town that he thought he knew; uncaring and selfish. Maybe he shouldn't have judged them quickly all those years ago.

"Alright, alright," Lorelai quieted the room down. "Now that Logan had provided us with proper beverages," she winked at the blonde, "I would like to give a speech. I know you'd like to know the dinner special at the Inn."

The whole room laughed.

"Rory, where are you, honey? Come here," she ordered her daughter who separated herself from Lane.

"As you can see, this woman before you has graduated today and without all of you watching over her, I bet she wouldn't have done as well," Lorelai announced.

"Aww," the room chorused. Miss Patty, Sookie, Babette and anyone who could shed a tear did. Rory was so touched she herself sobbed and tried to hide the tears escaping from the corner of her eyes.

"So I thought that I should share the greatest news of all," Lorelai paused. Her voice got soft and wobbly. "Rory is going to be my maid of honor the same time I become hers!"

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Christopher thought the drive back to Boston seemed twice as long as he remembered. He looked at his rearview mirror to check up on the tiny bundle sleeping away in the child seat. Gigi.

His mother asked them to stay one more night. He had to decline the invite, fearing he would spoil the one thing he promised herself he'd never do: interfere with the lives of the Gilmore girls. Sure, they were his love of his life, his firstborn and the woman of his dreams. But they're gone. All he is to them is a memory.

Even his voice was alien to him during lunch. The words "She's mine!" echoed in his head when Lorelai announced her engagement. She said she loved Luke and it hurt. He knew this wasn't like her engagement to Max. This time he knew it was for real. She wasn't hesitant to proclaim to the world that she was in love with a man her parents would never approve of and she didn't care.

He wanted to slug Richard and Emily. God, what kind of fool is he? Despite the years of heartache he shared with Lorelai, he still wanted to be her knight in shining armor. He wanted Lorelai to run to him and have her brace up against him as their spiteful words were hurled against her. But that's what Luke's there for now. Again, he looked at the backseat of his car. He wished he would never lose Gigi the same way.

.xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jess could feel a vice grip around his heart. He stared at the room that burst out in joy at the announcement. Luke lifted Lorelai off of the table and gave her a big kiss in front of the crowd. At the same time, he bore witness to the blonde cocky guy who he served coffee to moments ago kiss Rory like his life depended on it.

That was supposed to be him.

He took a step back. He laid the towel on the counter top. Then he took another step back. As soon as he thought he wouldn't be missed, he ran out of the back door to the only place that provided him solace.

Luke was elated that the truth had finally come out. Kissing Lorelai in front of everyone might as well have been the wedding kiss he'd been waiting for. He was standing right by the woman he loves and close to the woman he called his daughter. He, too, was gaining a son through Tristin. He smiled. There are times when the blonde reminded him of Jess.

"Jess!" he mumbled as he planted another kiss on Lorelai's lips.

"I hope you're not thinking of kissing your nephew," Lorelai teased as she licked her lips.

Luke's sharp eyes surfed the crowded room in search of his nephew.

All he saw was the back of a man breaking his stride for the bridge.

"I'll be back," he promised as he gave Lorelai one more kiss.

"You better or we're going to make you wear a pink tux with a ruffled shirt!" Lorelai called out to him.

She watched him retreat to the back room. In silence, her daughter stood next to her and hugged her. They both knew why Luke had to go seek the brooder.

Hot tears blurred Jess' vision. He shouldn't feel this way. He reminded himself that he's over her. She was part of a past that he buried the moment she said she wanted him to leave.

He fumbled though his pockets in search of the lighter and cigarettes that kept him company in times of frustration. He pulled out a crushed cigarette stick. Sobbing, he wiped the tears blurring his vision. "Damn her," he mumbled, the stick on his lips, wobbling. The flint of the lighter had to be struck three times before the spark lit the wrapped tobacco.

"Jess, wait up!" he heard Luke call out to him.

He ignored his uncle's plea.

"Jess!" Luke called out again.

Jess filled his lungs with the acrid smoke before stopping on his tracks. Who was he fooling? He can't run away from a town he can circle in half an hour walking.

"Jess, didn't you hear me?" Luke asked, gasping for air.

He eyed his uncle from head to toe. "Congratulations, Luke. You could've warned me."

"I didn't know Lorelai was going to announce it today," Luke said in honesty.

Jess snorted and sat at the edge of the bridge like he had done countless times when he lived in the town. He took another drag from the stick before he spoke again.

"You know what I liked about this town, Uncle? I was invisible and yet visible."

Luke grunted as he sat next to his nephew. "You never were invisible."

"Well, to the girls, I was," he said.

"I doubt it," Luke said. "You intimidated anyone who'd want to get close to you."

"Rory didn't shy away," he pointed out.

"Because she is Rory," Luke defended her. "She doesn't have a malicious bone on her body. She sees the good in everyone."

Jess took one more puff before flicking the cigarette butt away. "Yeah. Well, she should've stayed away."

"Would you have wanted her to do so?" Luke asked quietly.

A sarcastic retort was on the tip of his tongue when he decided not to say it. He wanted Rory to hurt the way she hurt him.

"I- I loved her, Luke," he confessed. "I tried my best to forget her when I left for California but she said she loved me."

Luke listened intently to the words Jess professed. "I don't think she said them in malice."

"But if she truly loved me, why is she marrying that guy? Why won't she have me?" he asked, full-fledged tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh boy," Luke mumbled, trying to come up with words to comfort Jess.

"Do you know why I love coming to this bridge?" he asked. "Because Rory and I had our first date here when I bought her basket. It was here where she lost Dean's bracelet and didn't even try looking for it until two weeks later. It was here where she stole my heart and I didn't have the nerve to ask it back."

"Jess, if there is one thing that I know about Rory is that she did love you," Luke comforted his nephew. "She waited, Jess. But she can't put her life on pause until you made up your mind."

Jess wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

"She's moved on and I want you to do the same," Luke hinted, patting him on the back. "Do it for me. I want you to be my Best Man."


	6. Pieces of Love

CHAPTER 6

Best Man. Jess cannot bring himself to admit that his bachelor of an uncle is getting married. He knew that Lorelai would eventually make Luke realize that he needed her. He sighed to himself. Somehow it gave him some twisted hope that he wouldn't end up in the world alone.

He slowly turned to his uncle and watched him clench his teeth. Luke was right. He had to let Rory go. However, trying to forget what he felt for her would sting. He took another drag from the cigarette. _Yep, it's gonna hurt a lot_.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Jess asked. There was some irony to the whole situation. "I'm not getting 'Punk'd' or anything, right?"

"Punk'd? What the hell is that?' Luke asked Jess, bewildered.

Jess coughed up some smoke. "You'd be alright, Uncle."

"So does that mean you're taking me up on the offer?" Luke was hopeful.

"What the heck," Jess said flipping the cigarette butt on to the slowly moving river that flowed beneath them. "Sure."

Luke couldn't be any happier. Smiling, he warned his nephew, "And don't mess anything between Rory and Tristin. Otherwise, you'll see a side of me you don't ever want to see."

"What's the harm of stirring the pot?" Jess snickered.

"That's what I was afraid to hear," Luke groaned.

oooo0—0oooo

Lorelai waited until Luke and Jess came back. While the chatter behind her became loud and obnoxious, she retreated to the backdoor staring at the window that led her eyes in search of Jess and her fiancée.

She sighed, thinking about the events that just transpired. Told her parents about the wedding. Check. Announced to the town of Stars Hollow that she and Rory were headed for the altar. Check. Thanked Christopher for being supportive of it all.

Still not done.

She retrieved the cell phone from her front pocket and scrolled down her phone list until she got to Christopher's name. It's not like she needed to. She just always remembered his number, no matter how many times he moved, no matter where he was, she always knew how to get in touch with him. She always deluded herself thinking that it was because she needed to know wherever he was when and if Rory needed him in an emergency. He had always been her life jacket in the sea of confusion and uncertainty. It's about time she learned to let go.

She dialed the numbers slowly. She heard the message go off and for that short time, she was speechless. Not knowing what to say, she hung up.

"Damn it!" she scolded herself, staring at the illuminated phone. Seconds ticked. Again, she dialed the number. She heard the small digital beeps as her mobile speed dialed Christopher's apartment home phone. When the voice mail picked up, she greeted the familiar voice. "Hi Christopher…"

oooo00oooo

"I am tired," Paris announced, sitting back on the diner chair. "Who would've thought that planning a wedding is so overwhelming?"

"Only each and every girl that ever planned a wedding?" Rory teased her as she pulled up a seat next to Paris. "You know, you didn't have to do this. Thank you."

"I think this is the part I am missing out on since I have a planner," Louise sighed as Logan rubbed her shoulders.

"This gives us an opportunity to go shopping," Madeline chimed in, raising her eyebrows to Rory and Lorelai.

"Who needs an occasion to shop?" Louise drolled.

"Yeah, who does?" Lorelai quipped as she slipped back into the room unnoticed.

The almost empty diner happily chatted away until the diner men came back.

"Where'd everybody go?" Luke asked when he and Jess surveyed the room. All he saw was a half eaten cake, bags upon bags of presents for Rory and confetti and empty drink cups and plates haphazardly stuffed in trash bags, more than likely courtesy of Sookie and Lorelai. He figured that he and Jess didn't stay out that long. However, the glowing orange orb on the rooftops proved him otherwise.

"Apparently, everyone got liquored up and decided to get busy," Lorelai replied, tipping something that appeared alcoholic to her coffee.

"Well, how many did you drink?" Luke inquired, trying to steal the cup she cradled and hid from him.

"Not enough," she replied mysteriously.

"Rory?" Luke tried to ask for assistance from her daughter.

"Don't look my way," Rory weaseled her way out of the argument. "I was minding my own business."

"Uh-huh, like mother, like daughter," Luke responded.

"I'd like to stay but duty calls," Tristin sighed. He leaned over to give Rory a peck on her cheek. "My parents are throwing me a graduation party and I want to disappoint them by showing up."

"Can't be that bad, Tristin," Lorelai said. Somehow, between Luke trying to steal Lorelai's cup and giving her a lecture, he ended up wrapping his arms around her waist, allowing her to lean up against him. "Oh, I forgot. You're Hartford bred. What was I thinking?"

"You want me to go with you?" Rory asked, her hand still lingering on his.

"Not tonight. It might get ugly," he sadly admitted. Turning around, he tried to get Graham's attention. "You coming?"

"The job of being wingman never ends," Graham grimly responded. He walked to Madeline and gave her a goodbye kiss. "Pray I make it out of the DuGreys in one piece."

"We'll send the cavalry after you guys!" Madeline promised, kissing him with a resounding smack.

"Road trip!" Logan shouted. "I'm invited, right?"

"Why is it that it's only the guys invited? I wanna go," Louise pouted.

"Trust me, it won't be pretty," Tristin swore.

"Why do I feel like you're attending a funeral?" Rory crinkled her forehead. She stood up, straightening her shirt.

"Have you ever attended a DuGrey function? It is comparative to a memorial service," Graham commented. "But as soon as it ends, we could come back and TP Taylor's yard."

"You do have the power of making me feel more secure about staying away," Rory smiled, hugging the brunette. "Don't hurry back on my behalf. It's been a long day for all of us."

"Hey, hey, if I didn't know any better you're trying to steal my fiancée!" Tristin playfully bantered with his cousin.

"Maybe she knows who's better quality," Graham responded, returning his cousin's tease. He squeezed Rory and kissed her on the cheek. "Alright, let's go."

"Leave the light on for me," Tristin whispered in Rory's ear before kissing her one last time.

"I promise," she guaranteed him back.

Logan, Tristin and Graham headed out of the door, waving goodbye to everyone.

"I guess we should follow the guys' lead and motor out of here," Louise helped Paris police the last of the scraps of paper on the tables.

"Call us if you guys actually paint the town red?" Madeline requested, hugging Rory.

"Will do," Rory promised.

And just like that, the last of the girls left, too.

"And then there was four," Jess responded.

"Is it okay if I give Luke an update of all the things we've discussed?" Lorelai asked, dragging Luke towards the office apartment.

"Do you have to be so obvious?" Rory teased. She started picking up what was left of the empty cups needing to be tossed in the dishwasher.

"Lorelai," Luke growled, warning Lorelai.

"Get it done and over with it, Luke," Jess said, wiping the tables down.

"It will be a long discussion, Jess. Can you walk Rory home?" she teased. She was already halfway the staircase pushing Luke in front of her.

"I'll make myself scarce," he responded.

And then there were two.

"So," Jess tried to alleviate the sudden tension that filled the air. "I guess 'Congratulations' are in order?"

Rory's cheeks flushed. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Okay, set me straight here," Jess stopped wiping the table. "You're getting married to the blondie, right?"

"Yes, Jess. I am marrying Tristin," Rory chuckled softly.

"Huh," he let out. "Does he treat you well?"

Rory deposited the washable dishes on the countertop. "He's alright."

"Alright? The Rory I know won't settle for mediocrity," Jess scoffed at her.

"Tristin is someone who helped me figure out who I was," she said dreamily. "He stuck by me no matter how much I pushed him away."

Jess felt a little guilty about that statement. "In other words, he's not me."

"I didn't mean it that way," Rory rushed to correct her answer.

"You don't have to defend yourself," Jess replied softly. He was aware of his shortcomings.

"It's not like that," she sighed. She took one of the chairs she already had put up on the table and sat on it. "So many things happened."

"And I didn't help make matters any better, right?" Jess implied.

Rory had to think back and remember when she last saw him. It was before the whole Lindsey event. It was before she got involved with Dean. The last she saw of him was when he asked her to run away with him. Jess was the only person she was grateful and sad to see walk away from her that fateful summer.

"Jess, you know I did love you," she whispered in the half lit room.

"I know," hurt crept into his voice. "It took me a long time realize it, though."

Snapshots of him chasing her around town to tell her that he loved Rory filled his head. He conned himself into thinking that Rory would take him back after he read Luke's self-help book. Seeing her with Dean in front of her dorm room was still a painful memory for him. He was off the market, for heaven's sake. Was he that pitiful to her?

Rory stood up and shoved her thumbs on her back pockets. "Hey, do you want to go grab some ice cream? My treat."

"We driving?" he humored her, recollecting one event that wasn't so funny then.

"No," she protested. "I think we'll take this opportunity to stroll back to the shack. Besides, you won't probably be able to skip town anyway. Mom's got Luke good and the soonest you might be able to sneak in to get your bag would be midnight."

He froze momentarily before looking back at her in amazement. Her prediction of him leaving town the moment he walked her home was uncanny.

"Thanks for the warning," he grumbled, shrugging into his old army jacket as he followed her out. He took one last look around the Diner before turning the light off and closing the door behind him.

oooo00oooo

Christopher was tired when he walked into his brownstone. Gigi snored lightly on his shoulder. Slowly and silently, he laid her in her bed, taking off her shoes and her spring coat. He stroked her face lightly before laying a goodnight kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, princess," he whispered to the slumbering child.

He walked out of the little girl's room and turned on the stereo system for background noise. David Benoit's 'When The Winter's Gone' filled in the small space. As soon as he grabbed himself a cup of coffee, he played the messages on his answering machine: five all in all.

"Hi, Christopher, it's your mother…" he heard the matronly voice. He pressed delete before he could hear the whole message. The second one was from her again. He repeated the action. The third was from Emily Gilmore. Before he could hear another syllable of her annoying timbre, he deleted her message. The fourth message was filled with silence. All of a sudden, there was a vice grip around his heart. He knew it was from her. When her shallow breathing came on, silent tears ran down his cheek. A click went off before the fifth message came on.

"Hi Christopher," he heard Lorelai's wobbly voice. "I just want to thank you for not making it hard for me to tell my parents that I'm… we, Rory and I, are getting married."

She paused.

"I am scared, Christopher. Everything is different with Luke. It wasn't like with Max that I was doubtful. This thing is so—surreal. I know that this sounds stupid but I wish you could hold my hand through this. I want some reassurance that I'm doing the right thing."

"I do," he cried out like she was listening to him.

He could hear her sob through her cell phone. He, too, was sobbing as her voice trembled in the message.

"Anyway, uhm, I have to go but I, ah, just want to say thanks again. And that no matter what happens, I love you and I'll always be grateful for what we have."

"We love you, too," he sobbed back to the empty room.

"Give a hug and kiss for Gigi for me. I hope to hear from you guys soon," she said hurriedly. "Bye."

Christopher rubbed the tears blocking his vision. "Goodbye."


	7. The Babysitting Gig

CHAPTER 7

"Rory, wake up!" Lorelai shook her daughter up.

Rory's eyelids fluttered slowly trying to remember why she felt parched.

Ice cream. Front porch. Jess. The boys.

Rory's memory was fuzzy when it came to the bodies lying on the floor and the couch. She remembered that at one point, Tristin was appointed her pillow and Jess her footrest. Logan and Graham fought over which spot they'd occupy on the carpet. They watched reruns of Veronica Mars, taking a shot every time the heroine's name was said in its entirety. By the time the third episode on the DVD came on, they were pretty toasted.

"Shhh!" Rory hushed her mother. She got up precariously and tiptoed away from the sleeping bunch. "What's up with the wake up call?"

"The town's already planned the wedding," Lorelai stated.

"What? We just announced our engagement," Rory asked, bewildered. She needed to get her head cleared. "Mom, did you just get home?"

"That's not the point," Lorelai rolled her eyes at her daughter.

Just as Rory was ready to grill her mother, the doorbell chimed throughout the house.

"Who could be calling this early in the morning?" Rory furrowed her eyebrows.

She marched up to the door and found a well-rested Jess carrying a box filled with food and coffee.

"Jess! What…" Rory was flabbergasted.

"Luke said you guys are in for a long day. I might as well start you all off with the proper provisions," Jess informed her. He extended his neck by the doorway and looked around. "Are you going to let me in?"

Rory stepped away and grabbed one of the warm lidded cups. "Thank you."

Jess walked directly to the kitchen and set the food on the table. "Breakfast? Thank you!" Lorelai kissed Jess on the cheek much to his antipathy.

"Uh, keep your kisses for Luke," Jess acted disgusted as he tried to wipe away the lipstick smudge. He looked at the sleeping bunch, "They still out?"

"Not since you guys have been talking so much," Logan muttered from under his makeshift pillow. "God, I have a headache… Ouch!"

Tristin kicked him on the arm. "Shut up!"

Lorelai came out of the kitchen and leaned up against the wall, "The screams are a little louder than usual?"

"You can say that again," Graham groaned. "What happened?"

"From the looks of it, a game of shots," Lorelai informed him. "Aspirin's in the medicine cabinet. Coffee and food in the kitchen."

The three mummies got up from their resting positions and marched off to different directions. Logan headed for the bathroom, Graham got out of the house to get his overnight bag from the Land Rover while Tristin slowly walked over to where Rory stood and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Morning, babe," he muttered in her hair. His blood shot eyes landed on a smirking Jess. "How could you be so chipper this morning?"

"Hydration works miracles, buddy," he grinned.

"Hmm," Tristin squinted at Jess. "I don't think I'm going to trust him around you while I am in New York."

"Man of such little faith, drink your coffee and get rid of your paranoia," Lorelai ordered as she handed him a warm cup. "The moment Jess lays a hand on Rory, I will break each and every bone in his body starting with his fingers. Right Jess?"

Jess contorted a look of defiance against Lorelai.

"So, how did things go down at the Amityville?" Lorelai asked Tristin about the celebration at the DuGreys.

"About twenty couples, Graham's parents included were at the soiree, apparently discussing my nuptials to Rory like I wasn't even in the room. Dad was surprised that I showed up, mom was already on her second bottle of Macallan's. The sooner we left, the better," Tristin recited the events of the evening.

"Well you could've let me know that you guys were coming over. I could've put you guys up at the Inn," Lorelai scolded him.

"Mom, you were a little preoccupied," Rory tried to inform her mother of her absence during the night.

"Oh, how could I forget?" Lorelai guffawed as she picked up a pancake. "Why do we have all this food?"

"Hmm, hangover food," Graham muttered like Homer Simpson, elbowing everyone on his way to the table. He sat on the chair and made himself comfortable with the paper plate and plastic utensils.

"Hey, don't eat it all!" Logan called out following Graham's lead.

The other four watched the duo devour the food with gusto.

The fascinating show unfolding on the breakfast table was rudely interrupted by the constant ringing of the telephone. Rory rolled her eyes and announced, "I got it."

Rory looked at the clock before responding to the call. "Hello?"

"Rory, I am so glad I got you. Do you have a minute?" Emily's voice flooded the earpiece.

"Grandma, it's barely eight o'clock. Why are you calling so early?" Rory asked, sitting on the still-warm couch.

"I was at the DuGrey's last night and Janlan insisted that we would throw an engagement party," she informed her. "When is it most convenient for you and Tristin to have this party?"

Uh, grandma, Tristin and I aren't planning an engagement party," she eyed Tristin when he heard his name mentioned.

"That's nonsense. Do you not understand that there is some sense of duty for you and Tristin to have an engagement party?" she riled on.

"Grams, I am getting married the same time mom is. How is it that she's not getting one?" Rory posed the question.

"Your mother decided to take herself out of the Hartford pool the moment she stood next to that Diner man of hers rather than consider an engagement offer from your father," Emily stated with venom.

"That's so unfair of you say so!" Rory screamed at the phone. "Dad never offered to marry mom."

"Rory, get a hold of yourself. Besides, your father never did operate on a full set of batteries. He should've offered your mother a proposal the moment that awful Sherry passed away. But that's beside the point," she babbled. "The idea that your grandfather and I throw and engagement party for your mother and Luke is preposterous. However, the situation between you and Tristin is different."

"Grandma…" Rory said through gritted teeth while counting to ten to regain her composure. "Why don't you email me dates on when it's convenient for you to throw the party."

"Email? How impersonal! Why don't you give me Tristin's address?" Emily asked forcefully. "Or are you going to tell me that Tristin has also rebelled and is acting like a hobo as his father stated?"

"Grandma!" Rory tried to chide Emily.

"Fine, fine. I'll mail you the dates. Give me a call the moment you two can set a date," Emily gave in unwillingly.

"Thank you. I'll talk to you later," Rory replied begrudgingly before hanging up.

Rory groaned loudly as she tossed the receiver next to her.

"So, what did the wicked witch from the west have to say?" Lorelai asked.

"She wants to throw an engagement party for me and Tristin. She's mailing me dates for Tristin and I to consider," she sighed.

"Is it necessary for us to have an engagement party?" Tristin asked, downing his coffee. He caught Lorelai's glare. "Sorry I asked. How stupid of me."

"Mom, what are we supposed to do?" Rory complained.

"Comply," Lorelai stated.

"Comply? Did Luke whack your noggin on the headboard harder than usual?" Rory sarcastically inquired. "That was the last thing I'd hear from you."

"Watch your mouth, young lady," Lorelai warned her daughter. "You were the product of such action only with a different man on top of course."

"Ew, mom. Things I wouldn't want permanently etched into my brain!" Rory shuddered.

"Well then, just comply with grandma. It'll be easier on all of us in the long run," she said seriously.

"She doesn't want to throw you and engagement party," she parted the additional information.

"Fair enough," Lorelai sighed. "I wasn't expecting any less."

"But Lorelai, you're getting married, too," Tristin pointed out. "I won't allow anyone to have a party without you and Luke involved."

Lorelai tugged lovingly on Tristin's sleeve. "Oh, honey, that is such a sweet thought but you know what we're dealing with here. No matter how good your intentions are you will not win."

Tristin frowned and took a seat next to Rory. "If we invited you and Luke, would you come?"

"Let's cross that bridge when we get there, shall we?" Lorelai answered politely. "Anyway, what are your plans?" she asked in an attempt to change subject matters.

"Graham and I have to get to New York. We'll be there for about two weeks. Then we're going to head on down to DC. You think you can live without me for three weeks?" he asked Rory before kissing her lips.

"I will be missing you," she responded, nuzzling his chest.

"I'm out of here," Jess called out after witnessing all the public display of affection that he can take.

"Oh, Jess, it can't be that bad," Lorelai egged him on. "Not so long in the distant past were you similar."

"Hence the word past," he acridly replied before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

"Let me go talk to him for a minute," Tristin excused himself from Rory's grasp. He took of in a light jog to catch up to Jess.

"Hey, wait up!" Tristin called out to Jess.

Jess paused and waited for Tristin to catch up. "What's up, hoss?"

"I need a favor," Tristin asked.

"Look, I don't know what you thought happened last night but we didn't become buddies overnight," Jess said without apology.

"I wasn't asking us to build a fort and exchange spit handshakes," Tristin replied in a tone that matched Jess'. "I just wanted to know if you're going to be around for a couple of days."

"What's it to you?' Jess asked. He was due for a vacation but he definitely wasn't planning on spending it at Stars Hollow.

"I really would be more comfortable if you kept an eye on Rory. We're fortunate that she hasn't ran into Dean since… God, forever? But she hasn't been back for an extended period of time and I have this strange feeling that he's going to harass Rory the moment he could spare some time, if you get my drift," he explained.

Jess silently contemplated Tristin's dilemma. As much as he didn't trust Tristin, he trusted Dean less. "What's my babysitting fee?"

"You name it, you got it," Tristin offered.

"Fine. But be prepared. It might get expensive," Jess threatened.

"Then make yourself worth it," Tristin suggested. "Thanks, Jess."

"I won't say that if I were you," Jess' parting words sounded more like a warning.

Off the two strutted away from each other. Both were unaware that Rory and Lorelai studied them from behind the curtains.

"Do you think they both spoke in grunts?" Lorelai asked absentmindedly.

"If they did, I would pay Tristin as an interpreter. It may prove useful in all things Danes related," Rory pondered.

"Hmm, if Jess brought us food, do you think Luke might think we might not get breakfast this morning?" Lorelai looked at Rory as she pulled the drapes back in place.

"Heaven forbid. That's torture!" Rory exclaimed.

Both stared at each other for a split second.

"I'll put on some running shoes," Rory hurriedly explained.

"I'll be warming up the Jeep," Lorelai added.

The doorbell went off.

With a groan, Lorelai answered the door.

"Good morning, Lorelai. My name is Kirk and I was wondering if you have booked a florist," Kirk greeted her without any facial expression.

"Rory!" Lorelai wailed. "I think we're too late!"

That they were for breakfast.


	8. Angel In the Dark

CHAPTER 8

The Gilmore girls were glad to escape the Crap Shack unnoticed. Tired, they made a beeline to Luke's Diner. As soon as they got there, Lorelai moaned softly as she collapsed on a chair, slumping her upper torso on the table. Rory followed her mother's suit, opting to hang her head as far back as the chair's backrest would allow her to go. Both were tired from the avalanche of people that came to their abode to offer suggestions, recommendations and services for their upcoming nuptials. It didn't help that Rory had to send her fiancée off to New York.

"_You have to promise me to call me every night," Rory ordered as she kissed him._

"_Noted," Tristin replied as he kissed her back._

"_And that you'd tell me the moment you've found a place for us to stay," Rory added._

"_Of course," he agreed._

"_And that you and Graham would stay away from any strip joints," she said, smiling._

"_Now you're taking away our fun!" he growled, hugging her closer to him._

_She buried her nose on his chest and snuggled. She just had to hear the steady beating of his heart to give her the confidence that things will be all right._

_Giving her another kiss, he said, "Promise me that you'll stay away from Dean no matter what."_

"_I promise," she said, exhaling._

"_Hey, I'm not kidding here," Tristin pointed out seriously. He tapped her nose lightly with his forefinger. "I have eyes and ears around here. I'll eventually find out if he's been stalking you."_

"_He's not going to do anything stupid," Rory looked away from his eyes._

"_That's where you're wrong," he warned her. "Please. Just do it for me?"_

_Rory gave him her promise with a kiss._

"It can't be that bad," Luke teased as he poured fresh mugs of coffee for the brides to be.

"Oh no. It can't be that bad," Lorelai groaned. "It has transcended to worse."

"How's that?" Luke asked.

"Kirk is convinced that he can make our bouquets, the town troubadour wants to serenade us with his version of "Are You Experienced" and Taylor is wondering if we would like a band to send us off to our honeymoon," Lorelai listed.

"Ouch," Luke sympathized. "I thought I had it bad!"

"Someone actually harassed you?" Rory asked.

He fished out a few cards from his breast pocket. "I have been told that I would get a discount in these places if we advertised their business in the wedding invitations."

Rory looked at Lorelai in blind panic. "What?"

"Not if we could help it," Lorelai snorted.

"The usual?" Luke asked.

"With an extra helping of fries, please?" Rory requested.

"Coming up," he said before walking away.

Rory and Lorelai basked in the momentary lapse of silence.

"I will be glad when the wedding's over," Lorelai sighed.

"Me too," Rory grumbled. "How could you have kept your cool when you were planning the wedding to Max?"

"Huh," Lorelai let out a short laugh. "I have no clue… Oh yeah, you did a large part of the planning and running around."

"Oh yeah," Rory remembered. "Remind me again why I thought weddings are romantic?"

Lorelai flashed her daughter a tired smile. "It _is_ romantic. You are getting married to a very sweet and dreamy man."

Rory blushed thinking about Tristin. "I am, aren't I?"

Lorelai rubbed her daughter's hand in comfort. "You're gonna love it, kid. And then, when the ruckus subsides, you'd realize that you're not playing house any more. You're doing it for keeps."

"I'm looking forward to that," Rory sighed. "Are you?"

"Living with Tristin? Babe, I know we're close but I didn't know you were open to sharing your husband with me," Lorelai teased her daughter.

"I meant Luke, crazy," Rory blushed at her mother's teasing.

Lorelai looked at her fiancée who was currently arguing with Kirk. "Yeah. Can't wait to finally be something else other than a Gilmore."

Rory sighed at her mother's words. Did her mom really want out of the Gilmore clan that badly?

"So, has he called you yet?" Lorelai asked, breaking into her thoughts.

"Tristin said he's going to ring me after he and Graham get settled. Apparently, Graham's parents are having another party this weekend and they were volunteered to be arm candies to some of their friends' daughters."

"What?" Lorelai asked in shock. "I thought his parents were decent people?"

"They are," Rory chuckled. "They've been doing this since they were sixteen. I'm not going to worry about it."

Lorelai smiled at how her daughter had matured in situations like this. "Promise me that when this wedding planning stuff doesn't become fun anymore, you're going to tell me?"

"I promise," Rory said.

"Here's your food," Luke set the burgers in front of them.

Both attacked the plates with voracity, a mere mumble of thanks escaped their lips.

"You're welcome," Luke snickered.

oooo0----0oooo--------

Jess stood in an alley close to the arcade Joe ran. He looked at the half-smoked cigarette between his fingers. Then, he smirked. _What am I doing here?_

He should've not gotten involved. He was a sucker when it came to Rory. Even without Tristin's plea, he would've made sure that Dean kept his distance.

Jess really didn't know what happened all those years ago but he knew _something_ had to have happened for Luke to be weary of the one man the whole town once held to a pedestal when he came into the god-forsaken town.

He took another puff when he saw Dean come from Peach Street, staring at the Diner's bay window where Rory and Lorelai were at plain sight.

Was he still in love with her?

Jess looked on as he watched Dean stare for about a minute, clenching and unclenching his fists. Dean took a deep breath before he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed into the arcade looking defeated.

"Idiot," Jess mumbled under his breath as he stubbed the cigarette butt against the concrete wall.

Who he was referring the title to was still to be determined.

oooo0-----0oooo-------

Rory and Lorelai were halfway through their strawberry shortcake when Rory's phone jangled in her pocket.

"Ooh! It's Tristin!" Lorelai squealed for Rory.

Simultaneously, Luke's hand pointed out to the door.

Grinning, Rory kissed her mother and whispered to her ear, "I'll leave the back door open. Don't tire Luke out."

"I won't babe," Lorelai promised. "Don't keep Tristin waiting."

Rory ran out the door and flipped her cell phone open. "Hello?"

"How's my Mary doing?" Tristin's rich voice filled the earpiece.

"Missing you," she smiled, thinking of him like he was standing next to her at that exact moment.

"I wish I was there with you right now," he confessed. "This party is for the dogs."

"Can't be that bad," Rory sympathized.

"Oh yes, it can. You should see the bevy of women in front of me!" he teased.

"Tristin!" she playfully whined over the mouthpiece, oblivious to Dean who emerged from the arcade and Jess materializing from the shadows.

"I would stay away if I were you," Jess threatened Dean softly, flipping the cigarette butt onto a stagnant road pond. They were at least ten paces behind the brunette.

Surprised, Dean looked at Jess. "Well look at what hell had sprung."

"Ooh, was that meant as a burn? Because I've heard better insults hurled by a fifth grader," Jess sarcastically remarked.

"Get away from me, Mariano," he threatened.

"Or else what, huh?" Jess egged him on. "This isn't the school playground, you know."

"What is your problem?" Dean asked heatedly. His eyes vacillated between Jess and Rory's disappearing figure.

"You," was Jess' curt response.

Dean just flashed him a look of bewilderment.

"Look, let Rory go," Jess tried to rationalize with Dean.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, wide eyed and innocent.

"I saw the way you were looking at her when you were headed to Joe's," Jess confessed.

Dean snorted. "So?"

"She's happy. Don't be a dick about it," Jess stated.

"What are you now, her protector?" he sneered. "I knew the punk she's engaged to. He's an ass."

"An ass Rory is happy to be with," Jess pointed out.

"I don't get you," a confused Dean replied. "You and I should be capitalizing this moment, you know."

"We?" Jess pointed at himself. "Man, you're off your rocker."

"Don't tell me you've developed a conscience," Dean accused.

"It's called 'getting over it'," Jess stated. "Try it. You just might like it."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Dean snorted.

"Like a heart attack," Jess admitted, lighting up another stick.

Dean huffed and angrily marched away opposite of the direction Rory wandered off to while she was on the phone. Contented with what he witnessed, Jess took long, hurried strides to catch up with Rory.

O-

Rory heard the steps echoing behind her. She turned around and saw Jess.

"Hey, Tristin. I hate to do this, but I have to go," Rory sadly admitted.

"Yeah. Me, too," Tristin replied. "I can't leave Graham to the vultures."

"Are you sure that's what they are?" Rory teased even though a hint of jealousy permeated through her words.

Chuckling, Tristin said, "You have nothing to worry about. However…"

"However, what?" Rory asked.

"I'm still unsure about you being by yourself in Stars Hollow knowing Dean's around," he harrumphed.

"I'm not alone," Rory answered as Jess walked silently next to her. "Jess just magically appeared next to me."

"Put him on," Tristin ordered.

Rory peeled the phone from her ear and handed the device to Jess. "Tristin just asked to speak to you."

Acting like it was normal, Jess took the cell from Rory. "Yeah?"

"How goes it?" Tristin asked, his voice filled with worried tension.

"Took care of the problem for now," he replied. Curling smoke emerged from his thin lips as he exhaled.

"Thanks," Tristin replied.

Jess grunted and handed the phone back to Rory.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Man talk," Tristin evaded her question.

"I guess I should take out my caveman dictionary to decipher the little conversation you and Jess had?" Rory pushed.

A jovial laugh emerged from Tristin's lips. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, have a good night and I will call you in the morning."

"Promise?" Rory asked.

"Promise," he replied before hanging up.

Rory let out a big sigh before acknowledging Jess. "So how are you this pleasant evening?"

"Better if I had something to do other than circle this town a million times," Jess said.

"Wanna watch a movie with me? Mom and I are trying to evade anyone coming to the house," Rory admitted.

"Sure," Jess replied, discarding his cigarette. "As long as it isn't a chick flick."

"Now, do you take me for a fool?" Rory teased.

"Well, the Rory Gilmore of Stars Hollow has changed a lot. Maybe I need a refresher course," he defended himself playfully. _God, I love that smile_.

"There's this Chinese subtitled movie playing at the dollar theater," Rory suggested.

"Is it too late to ask you to marry me?" he replied in half tease.

"Come on, Dodger. If we make it on time, I'll buy the popcorn," Rory promised, hooking her arm in his.

"_If it were only that easy,"_ Jess muttered to himself in silence.


	9. Facing the Inevitable

CHAPTER 9

_A/N: Lonnie- I have not been part of a big college graduation. I graduated from a class of 35 and we were all called to the stage from the Magna Cum Laude on to the last letter of the alphabet. The ceremony took an hour. And no, I have never attended a Yale graduation either. However, I have friends that have graduated from large universities (Big 10 and PAC-10) and had their names called and had them walk across the stage. _

_Next, Dancing In The Rain is up. Get to the link from my homepage. Mature readers only, please._

"Mom… mom, " Lorelai tried to butt in on her mother's diatribe. She was left listening to Emily talk about the Pattersons giving their daughter a fifty thousand dollar wedding extravaganza.

"If she--," Lorelai tried to interject. Still no luck.

On and on Emily spewed the importance of Rory being the belle in the wedding, not once mentioning that Lorelai herself was supposed to be in the same event sharing the blushing bride moment with her daughter.

"Mom, this is the only time I am going to say this," Lorelai said in rapid speed. "If Rory wants to go with you to New York to get a wedding dress from Monique Lhuillier, that's her prerogative. We are not going to get someone from People magazine to photograph the wedding and in the event Rory wants to vacation in Naples for her honeymoon, that's for her and Tristin to decide."

"Don't be so selfish, Lorelai," her mother's usual comeback spewed. "Of course it is her option. However, as her mother…"

"As her mother, I propose that we do not discuss any more wedding details that concern her when she isn't around. Goodbye," Lorelai ended the call. She wished she felt some sort of closure when she rudely hung up on her mother. However, all she did was postpone the inevitable.

Lorelai was still in denial when it came to her mother. Her outright denial of her upcoming nuptials drove her batty. Trying to convince her mother that Rory's wedding won't become a circus was no cakewalk, either.

She eventually got up from her desk and walked into the bustling kitchen currently preparing lunch for the Bradbury Corporation who came in the night before.

"You look like you've been in a brawl," Sookie commented.

"Try a round with Muhammad Ali," Lorelai added. "Mom was packing wallops."

"So what was she complaining about this time?" Sookie asked, handing her a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"Oh my downfall as a parent," Lorelai stated as she received the hot cup graciously.

"Doesn't she see that you raised a wonderful, perfect daughter that is adored by almost everyone?" Sookie said.

"I think the part where you said 'almost' is my downfall," Lorelai responded.

"Come on. You know what I mean," Sookie said.

"Well, mom thinks that I should be like Kelly Patterson and have someone like Anne Liebowitz take the wedding photos and that I should indulge Rory with a wedding dress made by Vera Wang or some high profile couture maker," Lorelai scoffed.

"What does Rory want?" Sookie inquired softly.

Lorelai looked into her friend's eyes and said, "I really don't know."

In that moment, Lorelai felt lost and sad at the same time. Was she really that selfish planning the entire event without her daughter's input?

"Looks like you have to have a little chat with Rory just so that the two of you are on the same page," Sookie added.

Lorelai set her cup aside and told Sookie she was taking a stroll to clear her head. The sympathetic friend she was, she sent Lorelai on her way.

Lorelai jumped into her Jeep and drove around the small town. She drove fast, with no real destination. She drove past the empty crap shack and down the busy Doosie's Market. Kim's Antiques was teeming with business. For once she felt like running, being invisible. She wanted to fly away and get away from it all. However, she knew she can't feel sorry for herself. Her only consolation was having Luke close by. She parked the Jeep and hung her head in defeat.

Luke watched her through the windows. He knew when something bothered her. She had that intense stare and sometimes he wished he could take the burden away from her.

He stepped out of the Diner and crossed the street. He never expected for her to look up.

"Luke!" she sounded surprised.

"Are you coming in?" he asked.

It was a strange question to ask, however relevant. "I guess."

Luke opened the door and held his hand out. Lorelai extended her hand placed it on his palm politely. He guided her into the Diner, sat her down and gave her a mug of coffee.

"So, are you going to tell me or do I have to pry it out of you?" Luke asked, teasing.

"Am I that transparent?" Lorelai whined.

"I know the look," Luke winked at her. "Drink up."

Luke turned around to take care of an order when Lorelai piped in. "So mom thinks I'm selfish."

"And this bothers you, how?" Luke asked. He despised Emily all the more whenever she gets under Lorelai's skin.

"Because I know I'm not selfish…" she trailed off as she played with the food he set in front of her. "But I've apparently gotten so caught up with the wedding that I forgot to include my daughter. My daughter! She's getting married, too, you know. I've just assumed…"

"You know that Rory trusts your judgment," Luke tsked away Lorelai's thoughts. "You are a great mother to her."

"That's what Sookie said," Lorelai replied, looking away. "But why do I find myself questioning my every move? I keep on doubting myself and the decisions I've made lately."

"That's your mother talking," Luke dismissed her thoughts.

"Oh my God. You're right. You're telling me that I'm turning into my mother," Lorelai started a pity party for herself.

"You know I didn't mean that," Luke retracted his careless statement.

A solitary tear ran down Lorelai's cheek. Luke groaned. "Please, Lorelai."

"I have to go."

"No, let's talk," Luke said. He came around the counter and led Lorelai to his apartment. Behind them he locked the door and sat her on the breakfast table.

"What did she say?" Luke demanded.

Lorelai repeated to him the conversation she had with her mother. She could see the steam rising from his baseball cap, ready to explode.

"I just lost it," Lorelai said.

Luke sat right next to Lorelai and held her hand. "I wish I could tell you to forget your family but they do mean something to you."

Lorelai looked up with bleary eyes.

Luke sniffed. "Lorelai, is our marriage worth losing your parents?"

She did not respond.

"You know I love you. You know I love Rory," he continued on. "However, I have to concede this time around."

"Concede to what?" Lorelai started to panic. "I am not calling off our wedding!"

"I wasn't referring to our wedding. I'm referring to this situation you have with Rory. That this time, I can't help you," he admitted. "I think you need to talk to Christopher about this."

Lorelai was dumbfounded. "Have you been inhaling Jess' smokes?"

"Lorelai, you know it and I know it," Luke replied. "Whether I had your permission or otherwise, I tried to raise Rory like she was my own. But I am not her father."

"I never asked you to," she argued.

"Well then, you have to discuss your daughter's well being with the man she calls 'dad'," Luke said in controlled anger. "This, our wedding, I can handle. Rory's, I can't. I'll do whatever that girl of yours asks me to do but I will not let her mother drive herself crazy over what is proper for Hartford society."

"Luke, you don't know what you're asking," Lorelai cautioned him.

"It's about time you involved Christopher in your daughter's life." Luke chose his words carefully.

"He has nothing to contribute to this wedding," Lorelai said bitterly.

"Is it his decision or did you make it for him?" Luke quizzed.

She had to pause and think. She always thought Christopher wanted out but she, instead, gave him a reason to always stay away.

"I can't leave now," Lorelai all of a sudden felt very cowardly.

Luke ran a tired hand over his weary face. "You have to make the time."

She wanted to tell him that it was the crazy man inside his head talking but she knew better.

"What about Rory?" she asked.

"She's a big girl," he replied. "I'll make sure she's fed. Jess can keep an eye on her."

"Remember the last time that happened?" Lorelai thought back bitterly. "She ended up in bed with Dean."

"Jess won't do such a thing, you know that," he started defending his nephew once more.

She clammed up like a bratty child.

"Don't try to pick an argument with me, Lorelai. It's not going to work," he replied, getting up from his chair.

Lorelai grabbed a disposable napkin from the table and dabbed her nose. "Will you make sure she's safe?"

"I will," he comforted her.

She leaned against him and sighed.

.----oooo0----0oooo------

Christopher had a long day. Gigi was running a fever and the baby sitter canceled on him. He was forced to work at home. Between Gigi's cries and the two call-in conferences he had to sit through, he was ready to turn off the computer, turn on the TV and order in some ribs and fries to go with his beer. He couldn't take any more surprises.

"Surely, we can work the additional plans," Christopher argued. He paced the floor barefooted. It was one of the few things that helped him relax.

"Fine, fine," he mumbled. "Fax me the new changes and let my secretary know I have the new figures."

He hung up the phone and leaned back on the chair. He dialed his secretary's number and told him to hold all calls until the morning.

"There's a messenger boy dropping off some of the paperwork Mr. Althouse wants you to go over before tomorrow's meeting," she reminded him.

"Of course. How soon will the messenger be here?" he asked, rubbing his temple.

"Within a half hour or so," she said. "He left here a good forty-five minutes ago, sir."

"Thanks, Gladys. Good night," he said.

"Good night," she said back.

One more sheet to look at. More figures to crunch. He should be thankful that Gigi's fever broke and she is sound asleep.

He sat on the couch and enjoyed the moment of silence. He closed his eyes and in seconds he was asleep. He dreamt for a moment that he was walking through lush, green grass wearing a pair of Kenneth Coles, his favorite Armani suit and the cuff links his father gave to him on his thirtieth birthday. There was laugher around him, and Rory, smiling radiantly beside him. He looked to his left and found Lorelai sitting right next to him, her fingers entwined with his. She was in white, with flowers in her hair. So much happiness…

And then the doorbell rang.

Once.

Twice.

He didn't want to snap out of the dream but he knew he had to sign for the document. He willed himself to open the door before Gigi woke up to the commotion.

He surely was surprised to see what awaited him at the doorway.

"Hi. I was in the neighborhood and had a jonesing for some baby back ribs and seasoned fries. I hope you have beer to go with it," Lorelai recited awkwardly.

Maybe there was still a chance.


	10. Chasing Mirages

CHAPTER 10

"So, are you going to let me in?" Lorelai asked, teasing.

Waking himself up from the dream, he uttered, "Yeah." He stepped aside to watch her come through the door.

"So, Hurricane Gigi?" Lorelai teased.

Christopher chuckled softly. "Nope, it's all me."

"Why don't you get yourself a housemaid or something?" Lorelai scolded him as she pulled out two plates for her to set the food in.

"Well, the place is usually cleaned up. It's just Gigi's been sick, and I had to do a lot of work here today," he confessed.

"I'm sorry to hear that," genuine concern escaped her lips. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "The fever broke a few hours ago. She's finally resting."

"Poor girl," Lorelai sighed.

"Indeed," he agreed. He walked past her and grabbed a couple of beers from the refrigerator. He could see himself settle in a pattern like this… with Lorelai.

"So what brings you to town?"

Lorelai looked at her food before taking a swig from her frosted mug. "I don't know. Beans?"

Christopher laughed. He knew her enough to know that was the least of her worries. "I know something's bugging you."

Lorelai watched as he shoved a fry in his mouth. "Mom."

"What has Emily done this time?" Christopher rolled his eyes at the mention of Emily.

"Nothing," Lorelai tried to pry the meat off the rib. "She's just getting to me."

"So, what's new? I think Emily was born into the universe just to be that popcorn kernel behind the tooth," Christopher said jokingly.

"Well she started questioning my mothering skills, and I don't like it," Lorelai played down the situation. She really didn't want Christopher to all of a sudden play the knight in shining armor. "She said that I wasn't giving Rory the proper wedding she deserves."

"What does Rory have to say about it?" Christopher inquired.

Lorelai's thoughts were suddenly far away. She didn't know how to answer that question. "She's been a trooper so far. She doesn't question much. Misses Tristin like crazy while he and his cousin are looking for a place to stay in New York and DC."

"Rory's a lot like you, you know," he said quietly.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Lorelai sighed. "So does Mom."

"When did Emily's opinion ever count? You of all people should know better than have her make you doubt your decisions," Christopher chided her.

"It's easy for you to say, Christopher!" she said rather loudly. "You got to escape. You got to leave. I had to fend for Rory, alone."

"I offered to marry you," he said, getting angry.

"We were seventeen and sixteen, Chris. Teenagers!" Lorelai started sobbing. "How different would you think it would be if we had tied the knot? Would've you been happy?"

"Would've you?" Christopher threw the question back at her.

Lorelai threw the fry down and took another drink out of her glass. Would she have been happy?

"Mom wants to throw Tristin and Rory an engagement party," Lorelai changed subjects.

"That was a possibility I knew would happen," Christopher said.

"She didn't want me or Luke to be there," she continued on. "Well, at least Luke. She made it clear that he was not to be part of anything that had to do with the Gilmores."

Christopher stared at her. It broke his heart to see her this way.

"Rory and Tristin didn't want to have one if Luke and I weren't included in it, and I think she's hell-bent on pushing this idea to Mom and Dad, and I can't have this moment ruined for them," she confessed.

"Well, it's the kids' decision," Christopher said after a long moment of silence.

Lorelai looked at Christopher, "You know that is a bunch of croc."

"It is, but they're not children anymore," he insisted.

"But they're not just any other children. They're Hartford-bred children. Despite the fact that you and I did not marry, Rory is still a society girl. Mom thinks so and in a way, I have conceded to that thought," Lorelai argued.

"Well, you've made up your mind. So what do you want me to say?" Christopher pleaded.

"I want you to tell me that I didn't mess this up, that the kids are going to get what they want," she bargained.

Christopher looked into her eyes. "Is this what you want?"

Lorelai paused and caught her breath. For once, she was tongue-tied. "Yes."

"Then let me call Rory and we'll see what we can do with this engagement party," Christopher convinced her.

Photos over photos of dresses, china pattern, flowers, and cloth swatches piled up on the dining room table. In the afternoon shadow, Rory sighed. How was she supposed to decide on these things?

Rory silently mulled over the pieces of information in front of her. These are the moments she wished she had her girlfriends around.

"Knock, knock!" a male voice called out from the back porch door.

"Jess?" she inquired. Running to the door, she opened it. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently, providing you with some sustenance," Jess said. "So, what's going on here?"

Blushing, she said, "Nothing… Wedding stuff."

"Oh yeah?" Jess said with interest. A backless dress caught his attention. "Which one have you chosen?"

"None yet. I don't know what I am supposed to look for," she said.

"Well," he said, putting the sack of food down, "what do you think would you be comfortable in?"

"Jeans and a t-shirt?" she clued him in.

"Ha-ha," he eyed her from across the table. "What about this?"

It was an off-white lace and chiffon princess-cut dress with little beads on the corset top and a flowing skirt to match it. The train was the button kind, one that emanated purity and joy at a glance.

"Hmm, I don't know. Is it me?" she asked.

Jess averted his eyes so he didn't have to answer her question. "I don't know. As long as you don't look like those heroin-looking girls. Who ever thought that was a sexy look?"

"I don't know… Men?" Rory teased back.

He laughed, taking a fry from Rory's plate. "So, you never told me how you feel about this whole thing. Sorta kinda soon, right?"

Rory sighed in excitement. "It's so soon, isn't it?"

"Nah, I think you're ready for it," Jess assured her. "You'll be a very radiant bride."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Rory said. "I know you just want some of my fries, right?"

"That and a break from the diner," Jess admitted, pulling a chair right next to her and sharing her meal.

Rory welcomed Jess' presence while they sat in silence. If anything else, he provided a support she never thought would need.

"So, what's going on with your life?" Rory asked, deflecting any more wedding questions.

"Not much. The Bar Fly's not really where I wanted to start but it gets the bills paid," he said.

"What is The Bar Fly?" she inquired, munching on the burger, the condiments oozing onto her fingers.

"It's a weekly publication. Talks about bars, concerts, local interests," he enumerated.

"Let me guess, you're in charge of the obits," Rory teased.

"That would be fun," he sarcastically responded. "Talking about dead people? There's no one to argue about it."

"What would you have written?" Rory challenged her writer-friend.

"John Updyke, 32, father of two, excellent father, great lover. Hid the reality that he's a bisexual stripper that goes by the name John Hancock. Keeps a lover on the upper East Side. Will be sorely missed by Hell's Angels."

"Excellent!" Rory laughed. "I'll make sure you won't write my obituary when I pass away."

"Kidding aside, I do the club scene," he said humbly.

"Really? That's great!" Rory was excited for him. "I bet you get to some good gigs."

"Some good, some bad," he admitted. "I got to interview Sleater-Kinney."

"How'd that go?" Rory was impressed.

"It was a high. It was like interviewing The Strokes," he smiled as he recalled the memory.

"Aren't they upset that you're hanging around here rather than hanging out at the cool clubs?" she asked.

"I'm due some vacation, and Luke called," he said. "Besides, I get to have part of my work done."

"Do tell!" Rory asked.

"Don't tell Lane, but her band's making the feature in two weeks," he said, smiling.

"Really?" Rory jumped up from her seat and gave him a hug. "That is great."

"Well, don't congratulate me yet. I still have to get the interview, you know," he chuckled, rubbing her arms that were wrapped around his neck.

"For what it's worth, I think you're doing well," Rory replied.

Clearing his throat, he said, "So, I guess we're going to be neighbors in New York?"

"I guess," Rory replied, smiling. "It will be nice to have someone in town to hang out with."

"Yeah," he said. "Super."

The phone rang and Rory got up to answer it. "Hello? Hi, Dad."

Jess knew that he overstayed his welcome. Quietly, he exited the back door as she continued conversing with her dad.


End file.
